


I Love You (Sequel to Me and You)

by Desparado



Series: April Song Challenge [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24198556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desparado/pseuds/Desparado
Summary: After the SHIELD incident, it was agreed for you not to stay there, but to be under house arrest at the avengers compound, restricted to your room only. Everyone does their best to help to get you back on the team, including a certain super soldier.April Writing Challenge Day 16 – Breathe (By Angels & Airwaves)
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: April Song Challenge [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740901
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	I Love You (Sequel to Me and You)

**Author's Note:**

> I created myself a little writing challenge for April. The challenge is a new song each day (Thanks to shuffling my iTunes library) to inspire a fic of some kind. I’ll listen to the song a few times, and then plan like mad when the inspiration hits. 
> 
> ** I’ve done it again! This is the sequel to ‘Me and You’ because I couldn’t leave it as it was.
> 
> Warnings: Minimal angst (nightmare and sad!reader) and AAALLLL the fluff because *Frozone voice* I NEED IT

Three weeks had never gone by so slowly in your life and your room had never felt so small. After what happened at the SHIELD building- or prison as you affectionately called it- Steve and Bruce both managed to convince Fury that you should stay at the compound in order to help with rehabilitation; however he only agreed if you were confined to your room for a minimum of 3 months, which they accepted. You could only leave for meetings with him and Maria, which happened each week and your therapy sessions were now over video call and moved to everyday. For the first week you were okay, the novelty of only being in your room gave you peace. By week 2 it was starting to get boring and then as week 3 began you were losing your mind. Fury demanded minimal visits, but the team would regularly video call you and tried to include you as much as possible. Then some major world events happened and they were often called upon for missions, which is when you felt the most isolated. Now you were watching the news, seeing civilians running away from burning buildings, emergency services struggling to keep up. “I could have put that out in 10 minutes.” You mumbled, playing with a small flame in your hands, letting it swirl around your fingers.  
“That’s what I told them.” A voice called behind you. You shot out of your chair and turned around to see a smiling Steve, holding a tray. He laughed at your scrambling, “Relax, I come in peace.” He said as he set the tray onto your drawers. You walked over and he gave you a big hug, the smell of his cologne filling your nose as you deeply inhaled, his warmth and scent made you feel at home. “How’re you doing, Red?” He asked, kissing your hair before letting you go. “Bored.” You admitted, “What’s all this?” You queried, admiring the tray of sweets and savoury goodies. He almost missed your question, too busy marvelling at the smile on your face. When you looked up to find him staring at you, you felt your cheeks burn and he quickly looked away, “It’s, er, well seeing as Fury has relaxed the visitations rule, I thought we could watch that Hercules film you keep talking about. With snacks of course.” Your face lit up with excitement and he could swear it punched him in the gut. You ran to your TV and turned on the DVD player, pulling out the disc for Disney’s Hercules and putting it in. Steve brought the tray to the coffee table and sat in his spot on your loveseat as you snuggled next to him. “You really were sent from above.” You stated, giving him a huge smile as you picked a bag of M&Ms. He didn’t answer, only gazing at you and gently stroking your shoulder with his thumb as the film started. 

Steve was startled awake by FRIDAY calling out to him. “ Captain Rogers? You asked me to alert you if there was a disturbance in y/n’s room.”  
“Thank you.” He muttered, checking the time; 3:02am. Grabbing a hoodie, he was pacing to the door just as a knock came. He opened it immediately and was greeted by a startled Nat, “Wow that was fast.” She said as she stepped back. “It’s y/n, I think it’s a nightmare.” She explained.  
“I know, thanks Nat, I’ll take it from here.” He whispered as he headed down the corridor to you.  
It was horrific. You knew it was a dream, but you felt the flames licking at your flesh and could smell the burning. You looked around frantically. You were back the lab, bodies all over the floor, half burnt. Hearing cries in the distance, you tried to find them but found nothing but fires and death. Your heart was pounding and it was getting difficult to breath, you kept clenching and unclenching your hands, hoping your physical body would do the same and wake you up. But nothing happened, maybe this was real? You heard a metal sound and turned just as something cold and sharp stabbed through you. Doc’s face emerged from the flames, Suddenly, you were standing at the edge of a cliff, nothing but blackness below. Doc grinned devilishly as he pushed his blade further into you, “Fire fire burning bright.” He sung, just as he pushed you over the edge.  
The sudden falling sensation ripped through your body and you shot up in bed, panting heavily and shaking hands clasping your stomach. Then there was a hand on your shoulder and you screamed, moving away from it. “Hey shh Red it’s me.” A voice called from the darkness. Blinking your eyes frantically, you could make out a tall figure in the shadow. He moved closer and then you recognised him. “Steve?” You weakly called. He crawled onto your bed and you practically leaped at him, throwing your arms around his neck. He held your waist and you sobbed uncontrollably. It broke his heart to see you like this, feeling helpless to save you from the terrors until it’s too late. “I’ve got you, you’re safe now.” He cooed as he held you tighter, refusing to let go until your sobs quietened and your breathing slowed.  
You started to feel grounded as he held you, stopping you from getting overwhelmed and ‘firing up’. Pulling away, you looked up at him, trying your best to smile. “Thank you.” You whispered. He smiled back and lifted a finger to wipe your tears away,  
“No problem, I’ll always be here.”  
“Was I noisy? Did I disturb anyone?” The thought of waking the others made you feel guilty.  
“Not at all, FRIDAY alerted me.” He replied. You moved away and got off the bed, walking over to your window, arms folded.  
“I’m sorry.” You mumbled. Steve sighed and went to move towards you,  
“Hey what have I said about apolo-”  
“I’m serious Steve.” You snapped, harsher than you intended. He stayed quiet, eyes quickly scanning your features. Your eyes dropped to the floor, “I don’t think I can keep doing this, it’s not fair on the team, it’s certainly not fair on you.” Steve speedily got off the bed and moved towards you, giving you little time to react. “Why isn’t it fair on me?” He questioned, eyes staring into yours.  
“You’ve done so much for me- and I’m truly grateful- but I’m taking up all of your time and energy and it’s not fair on you.” He placed his hands on your cheeks and held you delicately. “There is nothing in this world I wouldn’t do for you.” He stated with a serious expression.  
“But Steve-”  
“No, now it’s time you listen.” He said, taking a deep breath when you closed your mouth and stared at him. He looked down then back up at you, his hands still holding your face. “I’ve got a lot to say to you that I can never seem to get out when you’re around me. But here right now feels like a better time than any, so please hear me out.” You remained silent, scared of what he was going to say. He seemed it too as his hands shook slightly and he sharply exhaled. “I have become completely captivated by you. The more I got to know you, the more I became mesmerised by the beautiful person you are. You’re smart, hilarious, nurturing- the whole team adores you- and I-” He hesitated, trying to read the look in your eyes as you were taking in every word he said as they swelled your heart. “I love you. You make me feel like alive, like I’m a better person having you around, and I swear: I’ll love you until the end of time.” His words were rushed but sincere, like he was trying to get them out before they took refuge in this throat. You could feel more tears in your eyes as he spoke. You stared at his mouth, replaying the words in your head in case you heard him wrong. Without thinking, you gently rubbed your finger across his lips; they were soft and warm and then curved into a smile after a few seconds. A smile made it’s way on your lips as you glanced up at him, staring in his eyes. “I love you.” You replied, in a small whisper, a confession only for him. He let out a breath, “Really?” he asked in disbelief. You nodded then held his jaw with your hand and brought his lips down to yours. His hands moved to your waist as yours snaked around his neck, your left hand combing his hair. A single, deep kiss that then became little ones, fragile and sweet. It was then that you seemed to realise what was happening and you smiled into his mouth. 

After a few more kisses, you peeled your lips from his and rested on each other’s forehead, breathing each other in. You felt your skin vibrate and it was divine, any fears you had were momentarily vanquished, all because you knew he loved you. Suddenly it all made sense and you almost laughed at how oblivious you had been. Steve looked over at your clock and then back at you. “It’s very late, you should get some more rest now.” He said, as he led you over to your bed and fixed your covers for you. The image of Doc’s face flashed in your mind and you panicked. “Can you stay? At least until I fall asleep, please?” You pleaded. He looked over at you and gave a little smile,  
“Of course.” You let out a breath and he watched your body physically relax as he spoke. Climbing into the bed, he held out his arm as you snuggled next to him then wrapped it around you. “This is nice.” You hum. Steve smiles then kisses your forehead,   
“I could get used to this.” He replied. You tilted your head up to face him then squinted your eyes,   
“This is a freebie, soldier, you’ll have to take me out to dinner next time!”


End file.
